Boomerang
by RoderichEdelstein
Summary: "Você me puxa pra perto, você me joga fora e eu continuo voltando como um bumerangue" Song-Fic, PrússiaxÁustria, Yaoi


Olá!

Isso é uma tentativa de Song-fic, espero que gostem!

Ainda não sei mexer direito no site, mas estou me esforçando!

_"Hetalia e a autoria da música não me pertence, o resto foi eu mesmo u_u"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boomerang<strong>_

Estava decidido. Não iria mais se render tão facilmente, ele era o ser mais _awesome_ de todo planeta e não se deixaria ganhar assim, por um sentimento idiota, meloso e nada _awesome_. O plano era simples, só precisava ignorar a pessoa que o fazia se sentir...nada _awesome. _Deu um salto da cama, ficando de pé em cima desta, empolgado, mas se jogou de volta. Como faria isso, se o fato de não vê-lo já o deixava a beira de um colapso? Não importa, ele era _awesome _demais pra se preocupar com esses detalhes desgastantes.

Iria ignorá-lo e estava decidido.

Após concluir esses pensamentos fazendo uma pose que considerava à altura de sua _awesome _pessoa, o telefone começou a tocar. Se dirigiu ate a sala e atendeu.

- alô, _awesome _Gilbert Beilschmidt falando…

-_oi, é o Roderich, liguei pra perguntar...se você poderia vir aqui...?_

Gilbert paralisou. Ficou lá, parado, por tanto tempo que Gilbird pousou na sua cabeça.

-...ir aonde?

_- aqui, você pode?_

-huhn..."_Diga não, diga não, diga não...!_"

-_eu...estou me sentindo __**sozinho...**_

_Ding Dong_

Se odiava.

E se mataria depois.

Horas planejando uma maneira de ignorá-lo e agora lá estava ele, com todo seu _awesome_ ser parado enfrente a porta do austrí vivendo esse pesadelo desde que descobrira que era apaixonado por Roderich, não que isso fosse ruim, ele era até correspondido, só que, perto do austríaco todo seu _awesome _ser ficava...nada _awesome._ Depois de tantas batalhas e povos vencidos, o todo _awesome _Gilbert Beilschmidt estava sendo dominado por um par de olhos violetas e um sorriso lindo. Mas ainda estava decidido. Só foi até lá para fazer companhia a Roderich, nada mais.

Ouviu o típico "Click" de toda porta e acordou de seus devaneios sendo puxado pela blusa e tendo seus lábios selados. Demorou a raciocinar, mas logo envolve a cintura de Roderich aprofundando a beijo e entrando na casa fechando a porta atrás de si.

O plano começaria na semana que vem...

- a-ah..Gilbert...

...Ou talvez no mês que vem...

_O fogo foi apagado  
>Mas aí o telefone tocou<br>E todo o calor voltou  
>Por mais que eu tente<br>Você é difícil de resistir  
>E basta apenas um beijo<br>E eu estou finalmente em suas mãos  
>Estou sob seu feitiço<br>Você me fez girar_

-nee, Doitsu~~ , Gilbert não parece bem...

Ludwig olhou para o irmão mais velho. O prussiano tinha olheiras profundas e andava como um zumbi pela casa com Gilbird na cabeça, foi até a geladeira e pegou uma cerveja e voltou ao quarto ainda andando com um zumbi. O alemão pegou Feliciano pela mão e o puxou.

- vamos, deixe-o em paz...

Não sabia dizer exatamente o que estava sentindo. Talvez a palavra fosse "_usado"_.

-"_Não seja ridículo, Gilbert, pessoas awesome não são usadas!_"

Tomou um gole de cerveja e cutucou Gilbird com os dedos numa forma de carinho. Apesar de tudo não havia outra forma de expressar o que estava sentindo. Toda vez era mesma coisa. Roderich o chamava, ele ia, Roderich o seduzia, ele caia, Roderich o chutava, ele ia embora e depois começava tudo de novo. Se perguntava onde estava sua _awesomedade_ nessas horas, por que não era possível que gostasse de ser tratado assim...

-"_Talvez eu seja masoquista...?_"

Não, tinha certeza de que não gostava disso. Isso descartava a possibilidade de ser masoquista. Havia apenas uma palavra que descrevia perfeitamente o que estava sendo. Estava sendo...

-"..._Um perfeito idiota!_"

Pensou amassando a latinha de cerveja e assustando ao passarinho que vôou para um lugar seguro. Não iria mais se render, agora era definitivo! Aquele austríaco sexy, mas nada _awesome_ não iria mais abusar, isso mesmo, não iria mais **abusar** de seus sentimentos e ponto final. Ouviu passos no corredor e alguém bateu à porta.

- Quem ousa atrapalhar o descanso do todo _awesome _eu?

- _eu..._

-"_Ah não..._"

A porta abriu lentamente.

-Gilbert, Feliciano me disse que você não estava bem então vim ver se posso ajudar...- Roderich entrou e fechou a porta **na chave-...** você deve estar se sentindo..._sozinho..._

O prussiano encarava o austríaco sem nenhuma expressão.

Não sabia o que pensar, mas tinha uma certeza.

Kami-sama não gostava dele.

_Você me puxa para perto  
>Você me joga fora<br>Eu continuo voltando como um bumerangue  
>Você me diz para ir embora<br>Você me implora para ficar  
>Eu continuo voltando como um bumerangue<br>De volta, de volta, de volta mais uma vez  
>De volta, de volta, de volta mais uma vez<br>_

Ódio era uma palavra muito fraca para descrever. Por que? Simples...Estava numa festa idiota, cercado de pessoas idiotas, tomando uma bebiba idiota que não era cerveja, olhando aquele austríaco idiota conversar com o 5º desconhecido idiota daquela noite. Ele era mil vezes mais _awesome_ do que qualquer um daqueles caras, ate Roderich já havia _admitido _isso em todas as noites de sexo enlouquecedor. Isso mesmo. Sexo. Só isso e nada mais. Então por que o austríaco simplesmente o tratava como se **ele** fosse um brinquedo?

- Gilbo, _mon amour_, junte-se a nós...

- meu todo _awesome_ ser está ocupado, Francis...

- fazendo o que, _mon amour_? Bebendo Vodka e assistindo a Roderich lhe provocar tentando seduzir outros rapazes?

- _Verschwinden Sie von hier, dummes französisch!_(suma daqui, francês estúpido)

Pegou a bebida e deu mais um gole. Queimava, mas não estava nem ai. Por mais que doesse no seu _awesome_ orgulho, tinha que admitir, Francis tinha razão. Roderich estava lhe provocando. Ele havia levada Roderich à festa e quando notou, o austríaco havia o deixado.

Era um idiota.

Mas era um _awesome _idiota.

Levantou e saiu daquele lugar, mas não foi diretamente para casa, ficou vagando por ai ate decidir voltar, se deitar e esperar a morte. Ao dobrar a ultima esquina viu uma figura familiar parada enfrente a sua porta, mas talvez fosse uma alucinação...

...Ou talvez um pesadelo...

- Roderich?

- Olá, você sumiu da festa, eu fiquei te procurando...

Roderich se aproximou do prussiano e colocou suas mãos na nuca deste. Gilbert ficou encarando aqueles olhos violetas bem de perto, sentia sua respiração e já conseguia sentir um pequeno toque entre os aqueles lábios e os seus. Não ia conseguir ignorá-lo...Como sempre... Se rendeu e agarrou a cintura do austríaco o empurrando contra a parede e o beijando com paixão e luxuria.

_Você me tratou como se eu fosse seu brinquedinho  
>Você me diz que eu não sou como os outros meninos<br>E quando eu menos espero, você me deixa de lado  
>E você nem sequer se preocupa com o adeus<br>Mas quando você diz Olá  
>Eu não consigo te ignorar<br>Você me fez girar_

Levantou com cuidado para não acordar Roderich, vestiu uma calça e saiu do quarto indo ate a sala e se sentou no sofá passando as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados. Estava ficando louco e não sabia mais o que fazer, não sabia o que pensar. Seu _awesome _ser estava _awesome _confuso. Levantou e foi ate a geladeira, pegou uma cerveja e foi até o quarto.

Estava vazio.

Gilbird se aproximou e entregou um papel ao seu dono e pousou em sua cabeça.

O prussiano olhou atônico para o papel.

"_Guter Morgen..._

_Küssen, Roderich_"

(Bom dia...

Beijos, Roderich)

Gilbert esmagou a papel e jogou a cerveja com toda a força na parede.

_Você me puxa para perto  
>Você me joga fora<br>Eu continuo voltando como um bumerangue  
>Você me diz para ir embora<br>Você me implora para ficar  
>Eu continuo voltando como um bumerangue<br>De volta, de volta, de volta mais uma vez  
>De volta, de volta, de volta mais uma vez<em>

Roderich havia passado do limite, já havia aguentado demais e não pretendia ser feito de idiota por mais tempo. Abriu a porta com um chute e pode ver o austriaco se assustar e parar de tocar piano. Gilbert se aproximou e o pegou pelo colarinho o jogando contra a parede mais proxima. Podia ver o medo nos olhos violetas, aquilo o prussiano vacilar um pouco, mas estava **realmente** decidido a acabar com aquilo.

- quem você pensa que é, seu riquinho metido?

- G-Gilbert...e-eu...

- Eu já estou cheio desses seus caprichos, Roderich, meu _awesome _ser teve paciência por esses meses como nunca havia dito por toda minha vida e eu não vou mais tolerar nada! Você está sempre sumindo e aparecendo e me deixando confuso, me...deixando fraco...- o tom de voz do prussiano diminuiu e ele largou o colarinho do austríaco.

- N-não e-entendo...

- Eu te amo, Roderich...-Os olhos violetas se abriram surpresos, não com seguia desviar o olhar dos olhos vermelhos de Gilbert, sua voz já saia quase sussurrada.-... muito mais que amo meu todo _awesome_ ser, _Mist_(droga)...Me responda, senhorio, eu não sou _awesome _osuficiente pra você? Se não, tudo bem, eu te deixo em paz, se você não me quiser mais por perto eu entendo, eu sei que não sou tão educado e chique como você, mas...se você quiser...eu mudo, por você eu-

Não conseguiu terminar, os dedos de Roderich tocaram seus lábios.

- não quero que você mude, _Dumm_(idiota)...Não quero que mude nada...-

O austríaco estava sorrindo.

- _Scheiße_(merda), Roderich! Eu to aqui rebaixando meu todo _awesome _ser e você ta rindo de mim?

Isso só fez o sorriso se transformar em gargalhada. Gilbert pensou seriamente em bater naquele esnobe, e ia mesmo fazer isso. Levantou o pulso fechado, mas antes de qualquer movimento, Roderich segurou sua mão e a levou ate seu rosto, a abrindo e passando levemente por toda sua bochecha.

Gilbert se rendeu...

De novo...

O prussiano brincava com sua mexa preferida do cabelo de Roderich, o que ficava o tempo todo para cima. Podia sentir a respiração do menor em seu peito, fazendo sua pele se arrepiar.

- Gilbert...?

- hum...

-_Ich liebe Sie auch, Ihr Deutscher dumm_(Eu também de tea mo, seu alemão estupido)

Gilbert sorriu e o abraçou.

- _Warum sagte nicht vorher, reich eingebildet?_(Por que não disse antes, riquinho metido?)

_Bum, bum, bum, agora meu coração está acelerado  
>Bum, bum, bum, estou atrás de você<br>Bum, bum, bum, você tem que me pegar quando eu cair  
>Você me fez girar<em>

_Você me puxa para perto_  
><em>Você me joga fora<em>  
><em>Eu continuo voltando como um bumerangue<em>  
><em>Você me diz para ir embora<em>  
><em>Você me implora para ficar<em>  
><em>Eu continuo voltando como um bumerangue<em>  
><em>De volta, de volta, de volta mais uma vez<em>  
><em>De volta, de volta, de volta mais uma vez<em>

* * *

><p>Desculpe se ficou meio confusa, ainda não sou muito bom nisso ^^<p>

Review? Isso é com vc's...

Küssen!


End file.
